marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Anatoly Ranskahov
|gender = Male |affiliation = Veles Taxi |tv series = Daredevil (2 episodes) |actor = Gideon Emery |status = Deceased}} Anatoly Ranskahov was a Russian gangster who, alongside his brother Vladimir, looked to forge a name for himself in the crime world of the United States of America. Although the Ranskahovs found success moving supplies of heroin for Madame Gao, Anatoly was brutally murdered by his employer Wilson Fisk after accidentally embarrassing him on a date. Anatoly's death caused Vladimir to declare war against Fisk to avenge his brother. Biography Early Life Prisoners Ranskahov and his brother Vladimir were captured and tortured in Russia for many months. One day, after he had been beaten and tortured, Ranskahov returned to his cell, discovering that their cellmate Alexei had died and his corpse had been left to rot by their guards. Although Anatoly was beginning to lose all hope that they would ever be free, Vladimir revealed that he had ripped out Alexei's ribs to be used as weapons against their guards. Together, they killed their captors and escaped, although Anatoly wished to go to Moscow, Vladimir convinced him to travel instead to New York City to begin a new life.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Working for Wilson Fisk Leadership Questioned Eventually they arrived in Hell's Kitchen in New York, where they were recruited by Wilson Fisk to transport heroin produced by Madame Gao. Ranskahov joined his brother Vladimir for a meeting with Fisk on top of a building along with Fisk's other associates, Madame Gao, Leland Owlsley and Nobu Yoshioka. The Ranskahov brothers were insulted when James Wesley came in Fisk's place, as Fisk was too busy to attend, calling Wesley a lapdog. When Wesley asked why the Ranskahovs' payment was short, they explained that a masked man had attacked their men, who were being led by Turk Barrett, and freed the girls they were transporting. Madame Gao asked them if the man had taken the girls for himself but they explained that he had not. Ranskahov and his brother later kidnapped a young boy intending to sell him. Ranskahov and his men beat up the boy's father before putting the child in their van and driving away, leaving the father too badly injured to move.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring The Ranskahovs set up a false location of the boy for the Man in the Mask to follow, allowing them to attack him and beat him nearly to death. The man escaped so the Ranskahovs sent Semyon to try to find him. Seymon was captured and questioned by the man who threw him off the roof after getting the information he needed before tracking down and rescuing the boy.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Hunting the Masked Man A few days later, Ranskahov's facility was attacked by the masked man. After a brief fight with the masked man Ranskahov escaped by running to his car while calling his men to contact his brother. However moments after he got into his car, the masked man then threw one of Ranskahov's soldiers from a window and onto his car, but Ranskahov was able to drive away to safety before the man could capture him. ]] Ranskahov returned to the Veles Taxi Garage where he and Vladimir were questioned by James Wesley, who had also come to give them the assets of Prohaszka who had been successfully assassinated by John Healy. Wesley rudely mocked the pair for failing to stop the Man in the Mask from saving the boy, recommending that the next time Ranskahov sees the masked man he would be wise to duck from a punch to avoid being hit, although Ranksahov insisted that he had received worse injuries in his life. They were then offered a deal in which Wilson Fisk would take over their business. 's offer]] Although Anatoly considered the offer, Vladimir considered it an insult and refused, although Wesley warned them that this was a one-time offer and warned that refusal could lead to a war. Once Wesley had left the Garage, they discussed the deal and Anatoly expressed his concern about what a war with Fisk could lead to, although the still furious Vladimir insisted they should not be afraid of Fisk. They went on to discuss what to do about the Masked Man and Vladimir recommended that they learn what Semyon had learnt during his near fatal encounter with him. The pair began to focus their efforts on tracking down the masked man, starting by visiting their former henchman, Semyon, who was in the hospital after being dropped off a roof by the masked man. They discussed their experiences in the prison where they were tortured and vowed never to end up in that position again. Together they gave Semyon a shot of epinephrine; when he awoke, they asked him if he could give them any information to help them find their enemy. They learned the address of a woman who had been with the masked man. The brothers then sent thugs to her apartment. A Fatal Mistake When they discovered that their men had been attacked by the Masked Man who had rescued his friend and their organization was now compromised as a result, Ranskahov received a phone call from Sergei, who informed him that Wilson Fisk had come out of hiding. Ranskahov suggested that they should take Fisk's offer. Although Vladimir protested against him, Anatoly told him that he would go to Fisk alone and bow for the pair of them. 's offer]] Ranskahov arrived at the restaurant where Wilson Fisk was having dinner with Vanessa Marianna; he stormed past Fisk's guards and yelled at him that he and his brother had chosen to accept his offer. Fisk seemingly did not listen and swiftly exited the restaurant with Marianna, telling Ranskahov that he would speak to him about the matter at another time and whispering something to Wesley on his way out. James Wesley then ordered Ranskahov to wait in the car to speak to Fisk about the deal. Wilson Fisk's Revenge ]] As they drove along in Fisk's limo, Ranskahov explained how Sergei had failed to get any information from Claire Temple and attempted to assure James Wesley that his intentions were simply to inform Fisk that his offer had been accepted and he was sorry for causing him embarrassment with his date with Vanessa Marianna, which Wesley seemed to accept as a valid apology. At one point Wesley answered his phone and told the person on the other end that Ranskahov was indeed sitting on the passenger side. ]] Without warning, Wilson Fisk pulled Ranskahov from the car and began brutally beating him. Ranskahov attempted to defend himself, taking a knife and cutting at Fisk's suit, but Fisk was protected by kevlar armor hiding under his clothing and responded by breaking Ranskahov's arm before throwing him to the ground and continuing to punch him. Eventually Ranskahov could no longer defend himself against his much larger and more aggressive enemy and Ranskahov pleaded for James Wesley to intervene. ]] Fisk put Anatoly's head between the door of the car and proceeded to bash it repeatedly with the door until it was removed from his body, leaving Ranskahov as nothing more than a bloody headless corpse lying in the dirt. Anatoly's death drove Vladimir to declare war on the masked man when he found a mask under Anatoly's coat, though it was actually planted there by Wilson Fisk. Vladimir would also declare war on Fisk when he thought that the masked man and Fisk were working together.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Relationships Family *Vladimir Ranskahov † - Brother Allies *James Wesley † *Leland Owlsley † *Nobu Yoshioka † *Madame Gao *Oleg † - Cellmate *Alexei † - Cellmate *Semyon - Subordinate *Sergei † - Subordinate *Mikhail - Subordinate *Dmitry - Subordinate *Piotr † - Subordinate *Aslan - Subordinate *Ivan † - Subordinate Enemies *Daredevil *Claire Temple *Kingpin - Former Associate turned Killer *Prohaszka † - Business Rival Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''In the Blood'' (flashbacks) ***''Into the Ring'' ***''In the Blood'' ***''World on Fire'' (corpse) ***''Condemned'' (mentioned) ***''Shadows in the Glass'' (mentioned) ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' (mentioned) ***''Daredevil'' (mentioned) References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Russian Mobsters Members Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Wilson Fisk